A Carby Christmas
by CarbyLOVE2
Summary: A Short thanks to all the supporting Carbies out there! And a little of whats to come.... Please R
1. A Carby Christmas Beginning

"Jingle bells! Jingle bells!" Carter danced into the lounge as he spotted Abby on the couch." Hey."  
  
Abby stood up and walked over to the fridge laughing. " Whats up with you? Are you okay, Carter?"  
  
"Christmas is five days away!" He jumped and hugged her.  
  
"Okay, Carter. Your insane." she laughed.  
  
Just then Dr. Lewis poked her head into the door and interrupted their moment in the lounge." Double MVA rolling up.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Carter sighed and put his head down."That was close."  
  
"Yeah." Abby sighed and paused."What are you doing in 20 minutes?"  
  
"I'm....going home to hang up decorations with myself."  
  
"Ha." Abby laughed." How about you come with me to Doc's first and get some coffee.Could spare you a couple less minutes of loneliness"  
  
"Umm." Carter silently contemplated." Sure let me get my stuff." He went to grab his things."Better yet, how about you come with me. Please I don't to do this alone, and plus, we could get some real coffee at my house. Doc's coffee sucks, just the sundaes are good."  
  
"Okay." * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * *  
  
Carter and Abby approached the mansion gleaming with lights.  
  
" guess someone beat you to the decorations, Carter."  
  
"Oh no, I get to help with the indoor decorations."  
  
"Ah..." She laughed as he opened the door to a winter wonderland."holy crap Carter!"  
  
"Oh my god, GAMMA! What did she do? GAMMA!"  
  
"Is that you , John?"  
  
"What happened here? This was my job. You killed it."  
  
"Oh john I'm done, but you need to put up the lights on top of the roof. Theyre already up there, just hook them up. I tried to get Alger to do it, but he came down crying like a baby."  
  
Abby couldn't help but laugh at that comment and Carter turned around to lead her back outside to do the lights.  
  
He began to climb the ladder and turned around to reach for Abby.  
  
"Woa" Abby said. "Your going up there?"  
  
"No, WE'RE going up there, come on."  
  
Abby took a deep breath and stuck her hand out as he pulled her up and they climbed to the roof.  
  
"Whoo" Carter breathed into his gloves sliding to a steady spot next to Abby.  
  
"Wow." She said looking out over the side and into the city." It's so pretty, you know, being on the hill where you can see the whole city.  
  
"Yeah." he paused."I usually come and sleep up here during the summer or if I want to be alone. You know, come to think of it, I've never bought anyone up here with me."  
  
"I feel so special" She said sarcastically and looking at him.  
  
"You are." He said oh so seriously and leaned in and lightly kissed her lips.  
  
"Don't do this." She pulled away.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Just...pretend this never happened please." She said as she scrambled to get off the roof.  
  
"Abby I-"  
  
" Just, leave it alone, Carter" She said climbing down the ladder.  
  
"Be careful!" he said looking down.  
  
" Don't help me!" 


	2. A Little Miscommunication

Carter sat at the table with his head down and a cup of coffee in front of him. Susan walked in and saw him all alone and sat down.  
  
"Carter, you okay?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Carter?!"  
  
"What?" He moaned.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
He slowly lifted his head . He looked like he hadn't slept in days, or even eaten.  
  
"No..she won't even look at me."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Abby."  
  
"Oh...why?"  
  
"I was and idiot. I kissed her."  
  
"What was the matter with that? Shs didn't like it?"  
  
"I don't know. but she backed away and totally freaked out. I think I scared her more then anything. I don't know why. what the hell is wrong with me?"  
  
" nothing, maybe she just doesn't feel the way you feel about her. Was it a spur of the moment thing?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The kiss. did you only do it because you had the chance? Or you really have feelings for her."  
  
"I need her. I do." He paused." Shes my everything, Susan. When she smiles, I'm happy, when she cries, I'm sad....she completes me.."  
  
"Then tell her that. maybe it'll change her mind. I gotta get back to work. I'll see you later. Feel better."  
  
* * * * ** * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Susan was leaving the ER when she notcied Abby on a bench, sobbing.  
  
"Abby?"  
  
Abby quickly wiped away her tears." Oh , hey Susan."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I don't know." she cried.  
  
" Want to talk about it?"  
  
"It's about Carter..."  
  
Susan thought about what Carter had said to her earlier and then put two and two together and realized what this was all about.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Saturday night...he took me back to his house to help him with decorations... and ..he kissed me. Just like that.on his roof."  
  
"You didn't like it?"  
  
"See, that's the thing." She paused." I did, It's just that... after that first kiss... you lose everything you've ever had with that person, and it's not the same anymore. I really like him...he's my everything. when he's happy. He makes me happy. It's like telepethy. It's weird. He makes me who I am, but I couldn't bear it if it didn't work out and I lost him as a friend, the only thing I've ever known him as.  
  
"I see-" She began to say and Abby cut her off.  
  
" I think I ruined everything. I got to fix it. Thank you Susan."  
  
"Anytime." 


	3. Caught Red Handed

It was Christmas Eve, the ER was joyful and as usual during the holidays, full of sick santas and ho ho hoes.  
  
"Abby, grab me a suture kit?" Carter asked not making eye contact.  
  
Abby gave him a sad 'im sorry but its your fault' look and handed him the kit, storming out of the room. Carter just smiled. Yeah, he had a trick up HIS sleeve. Just then Susan walked in.  
  
"Did you guys make up yet?"  
  
"Nah, she still won't talk to me, but i have an idea, and hopefully it'll work, because I need her, Susan." He said geting up and giving her a kiss on the cheek." Merry christmas"  
  
"Go get her Carter!" Susan laughed as he ran out the door, punched out and left work. Just then Abby walked back in really upset.  
  
"Please tell me he didn't leave yet."  
  
"He left."  
  
"Dammit!" she said aloud."Ill call him later i guess." She walked out.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" Susan smiled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Carter tried to make it to Abby's before her shift ended, but he knew he couldn't use the door, so he tried the next best thing. The fire escape. It was nearly 10:30 and Abby was due home any minute. He just about reached the window when a light was flashed on him.  
  
"What in the hell are you doing?" A policeman asked.  
  
" Um..got.. locked out."  
  
"Get down here, son."  
  
Carter struggled to loosen the grip that a metal bar hed on his jacket but it was no use, he was stuck there, by his hood.  
  
"I can't"  
  
"And why the hell not?" The cop asked.  
  
"I'm stuck." He laughed.  
  
The cop didn't find this too amusing so he sent his partner up to Fetch Carter and throw him in the back of his Cop car, handcuffed.  
  
"Kid's got a nice bow on, huh?" he asked his partner and opened the car door.  
  
"what the hell were you doing up there?"  
  
"I was..." He thought for a moment. don't lie john." I was.. going to give myself to my girlfriend for Christmas, I love her officer."  
  
"Sure ya do." He said and slammed the door and walked away looking upward at the building.  
  
Just then Abby approached, puzzled at the situation and tapped the cop on the shoulder."Excuse me?" She asked.  
  
"Mam?"  
  
"Umm, what happened?"  
  
"Some guy trying to break into an apartment. claims he was giving himself to his girlfriend for Christmas."  
  
"Really?" Abby asked thinking she might know who it would be." Do you have him?"  
  
"He's in the car."  
  
"He was trying to get into my apartment, officer."  
  
"You his girlfriend?"  
  
Abby turned toward the Car and flashed a mean look at Carter and smiled at the officer. "Yes, no. I mean. are you charging him with anything?" she asked.  
  
" that's your call mam."  
  
" Let him go." she demanded softly.  
  
The officer opened the door, uncuffed Carter and left him with a few words of advice." Stay out of trouble."  
  
The car pulled away and Carter approached Abby with a bow taped to his chest and his head down. they stood in complete silence on the sidewalk for a few minutes and Abby finally spoke up.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking Carter?"  
  
"I was just-"  
  
She cut him off.  
  
"Save it, John. Goodnight."  
  
Carter stood still and then his eyes filled up with tears and he ripped the bow off his chest and threw it on the ground and yelled,  
  
"Merry Christmas!" 


	4. Up on the Roof Top

Carter lay alone on top of his roof, wrapped in thousands of blankets, thinking of Abby. It was nearly midnight and this day just seemed to last forever. Tears began to roll down his cheeks and seemed to stop and freeze at his chin as he'd wipe them away with his glove.  
  
He could intubate three people in one minute, he could save a man's life in less then thirty seconds, but he still couldn't understand Abby. Why she had to be so resistant.' I almost got arrested for her' he thought.'even though it was my fault' as he closed his eyes, a clatter made him sit up. It was comming from the ladder. he pulled off the huge blanket he had on him and waited. A few seconds later, someone familiar popped their head up.  
  
"Hey." Abby greeted.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Carter rolled his eyes as he pulled his blanket up again.  
  
"I thought you'd be up here." she said as she climbed farther onto the roof and sat upon the edge.  
  
"Well." he paused." You found me, what do you want?"  
  
"I wanted to apologize."  
  
"Really?" He asked cocking his head to one side." Were you THAT lonely, or you just wanted to make me feel bad?"  
  
"Abby took a deep breath and looked downward." I was.....scared, Carter."  
  
Carter gave her a weird dissapointed look and then suddenly felt like an insensitive bastard." scared of what?"  
  
"Of" she started but began to cry.  
  
"Come here." He comforted her and pulled her up next to him.  
  
"I was scared.. that I'd lose you.. as a friend. I didn't want to ruin that."  
  
" I was to.but, I figured It could be better. I don't know what I was thinking, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"I was afraid to lose you to Abby, and for a while I did."  
  
"Carter?"  
  
He turned his head toward her to meet his eyes.  
  
"I'm still here." She smiled.  
  
Carter took Abby and pulled her into a hug, holding her, not wanting to let her go.  
  
"Your the only thing going right in my life, Abby." He admitted."I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
They broke the hug slowly and Carter wiped her tears away with his glove." You don't need to cry anymore, I'm here, I always was. I always will be."  
  
Abby looked down and smiled as he pulled her closer to him."You always know what to say."  
  
"It's only the truth."  
  
Abby snuggled up next to him and laid her head on is shoulder. He pulled the blanket up over the two of them and they watched the stars.  
  
"John?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What if it snows?"  
  
He was silent for a moment thinking of something smart to say." I don't know." He came up with and kissed her forehead as he laid down and kept one hand on her back, lazily running it up and down.  
  
"Lay down." He suggested."You'll be warmer."  
  
Abby leaned back and put her head down on his chest listening to his heart beat in time with hers.  
  
"This is perfect." Carter smiled.  
  
"Yeah...finally."  
  
Carter laughed at that and kissed her forehead once more before looking back up into the sky. For a while they lay silent, not saying a word and Carter turned to her. and leaned up over her.  
  
"Can we try this again?" He asked as he leaned in brushing his lips against hers and slowly pulling away.  
  
Abby said nothing, but she pulled him right up against her, smiled and played with the fabric of his college sweatshirt as he ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
Snow began to fall upon the Carter house.............. 


	5. Morning Magic

Abby woke up, under a christmas fir, feeling warm and...wrapped in.. Carter. They were together under a blanket, tucked tight, close to each other, the way they should be. It was the greatest feeling in the world to Abby. She didn't want this to end, but she was awake, and wanted him up too, but she didn't have the heart to wake him. She turned around so she could face him. He was peacefully asleep, smiling.'I made him happy' she thought. She looked around the room. It was completely covered from the floor to the ceiling in christmas decorations. suddenly, she not only felt warm, She felt like an elf. "Oh, good morning Abigail." His grandmother greeted her. Abby's eyes went wide and she suddenly became embarrased."Hello Mrs. Carter, Merry christmas." "Merry Christmas to you to." She paused." You know, Abigail, i like you alot more then that Susan girl. she never got on my good side, and here you are sleeping with my grandson and I like you already." "Thank you." She managed to smile. "Just..." She said as she began to leave for a fundraiser." Don't hurt him. he really loves you. I can tell." "Really?" "Oh yeah, you're all he ever talks about.I see why...Well I must get going. Have fun." "Thanks." As soon as the door slammed shut Abby couldn't help but giggle. "What are ou laughing at?" Carter smiled into her neck. "Your up. did you hear what she said?" "every word." He chuckled. " You love me?" He pulled his head out of the crook of her neck and looked her in the eyes and nodded."yeah. I do." Abby didn't answer but she looked around."Carter?" "Yeah?" "How what happened last night?" "your kidding me. We had breathtaking sex, and you can't remember a thing?!" "What?" "Just kidding." He smiled. "That's not funny." "yes it is! No, really. It started to snow so I bought you in." "You carried my all way down that ladder in the dark?" "No! I didn't want to kill you. There IS a door up there you know." "Oh" She laughed suddenly feeling stupid. They laid together silently for a moment."So, Carter..." "You want some coffee?" He asked "No thanks." Carter pulled away and looked at her funny."YOU don't want COFFEE?" Abby laughed."No, I dont want to move I'm comfortable." "Okay." he smiled kissing her neck. "Carter?" "Yeah." "What were you doing at my apartment last night....?" " I was just..-" "I know" she cut him off as she carressed his jaw."I know.I got a present for you." "What?" he laughed. Abby stood up and tip toed over to the tree pulling a bow off a present as Carter stood up."What are you diong?" She walked closer to him, placing the bow on top of her head and wrapping her arms around his neck."Merry Christmas." He smiled and leaned in, kissing her passionately on the lips and pulling away."This is definately the best present I've ever gotten." "No, It's not." "What?" "I love you, too." A Big smile formed on Carter's face as he pulled her close to him and pressed his forehead to hers."I take that back." 


	6. From CarbyLOVE

I wanted to Just thank everyone who has read my story an enjoyed it. Thats why i write them. I also wanted to thank everybody who stood up for me for the fact that MAGGIEMAY was being such a little bitch and couldnt keep her nasty comments to herself. I will be starting a new fic called "The Switch" very soon hopefully. Its CARBY ALL THE WAY! But its weird... it cant happen in real life, but it's funny how the story goes. Anyway, I love all of you who support me and CARBIES everywhere!  
  
Ill give you all a brief descirption of the new story comming soon....  
  
Abby and "the girls" Are all drunk in her apartment (pretend abby isnt an alcoholic) and they are talking about guys....Carter comes over wanting to return Abbys jacket he found and is later on the floor drunk also. they play a game of truth or dare, and behind closed doors the Carby relationship begins...only thing is...after that night...they aren't themselves anymore......seriously.  
  
It hould be up (the 1st chapter) within the next 2 or 3 days. I hope u guys liked this story i wrote. I LOVE GETTING INTO THE HOLIDAYS!! Especially wiht CARBY CHEER!  
  
- CarbyLOVE  
  
  
  
P.S MaggieMay. next time you wanna flame a fic, Go for the Lubys (no offense to Lubys) Im just tired of her.  
  
C K A  
  
A I S  
  
R C S  
  
B K  
  
I  
  
E  
  
S  
  
  
  
Read some of my others stories.  
  
You can expect to see these next couple stories.... by me up within the next month.  
  
1. The Switch  
  
2. On The Edge of Innocence  
  
3. A is For ABBY  
  
And the continuance and conclusion of Too Scared To Lose You 


End file.
